<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Recuerdos de mi hogar by Alexis_universe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472577">Recuerdos de mi hogar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe'>Alexis_universe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eda is a good mom wether she likes it or not, Gen, Light Angst, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Nostalgia, Post-Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days after incinerating the portal to the human realm, Luz has thoughts about her mom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eda Clawthorne &amp; Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Recuerdos de mi hogar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little experiment with my brand new obssesion. </p><p>Might make more later if im in the mood.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Funny how homesickness works.</p><p>One day, Luz was happily browsing through the internet looking for cat videos to show King, and the next one she is locked inside her room staring at a picture of her mother, wondering if she will ever get back home.</p><p>Not like she regrets it, mind you. </p><p>Belos is a heinous bastard who lied to Lilith just for a chance to get ahold of Eda's portal. </p><p>"We're not planning an invasion" he says.  Who would possibly fall  for such an obvious lie?</p><p>Incinerating the portal was the right choice. But it certainly was really hard on the young human. </p><p>But hey, maybe Eda knows another way out of the demon realm. Those creepy demon worms that washed out on the beach seemed to have human trash in them.</p><p>Or maybe there's some other portal out there. In an unknown part of the islands.  Or maybe its beyond them?</p><p>Maybe she could -</p><p>"Hey! kiddo!" A familiar raspy voice came knocking from the other side of the door, Interrupting Luz's  thoughts. "Wanna come help me do some errands?"</p><p>"No estoy…" The girl answered to Eda in a tired tone.</p><p>"Not entirely sure what that meant, but I know you're lying on the floor  brooding in your misery." The older witch said.</p><p>"How do you know?" Luz asked as she faceplanted herself into her own pillow.</p><p>"A little bird told me." The voice outside the door said. </p><p>The Human took a moment to process what she had said when she saw something outside  her window:  a snooping Hooty.</p><p>"HI LUZ!!" He said in an obnoxious tone before slithering outside of her field of view.</p><p>"Look. I know the last couple of days have been… Harsh for us, to say the least." Eda  said. "With the kidnapping, and hostage situation. And me turning to the owlbeast, and you destroying my most precious thing in the world to protect your home, and all that nonsense."</p><p>"Is that how you try to make me feel better?" The girl said with a hint of sarcasm.</p><p>"All I am saying is that sulking in your room all day is not a great idea. You need to clear up your head a little." Eda said to her student as she opened up the door slowly. Shedding light to the otherwise gloomy room.</p><p>Luz turned to face her. Her eyes still red from crying a few hours ago. </p><p>"I miss my mami, Eda." She said. "I miss her a lot. I've been thinking about her all the time since before Grom. But back then, I could at least text her."</p><p>The witch closed the gap between them as she approached the girl. Hauling a chest near the improvised bed Luz was lying on to sit on.</p><p>"But the portal's gone now. I'm now stuck here in the isles, maybe forever." Luz said, still in a sad tone that wasn't really crying. </p><p>"Hey. Look at the bright side, Luz. Now you don't have to worry about this summer running out." Eda tried to comfort her.</p><p>"Yeah! I mean. I should be happy. The boiling isles are a dream come true for me." Luz admitted. "But every time i think about it, my mom comes back into my head."</p><p>The girl turned her head back into her phone. A pic of her and Mrs. Noceda  taking a selfie showing up on the cracked screen of her phone.</p><p>"She doesn't know that i'm here. To her, I would've just disappeared from the face of the earth. And its going to be my fault for coming here in the first place!"</p><p>A droplet fell on the phone. </p><p>Then another one. </p><p>And the tears showed up once more. Flooding the poor girl's eyes again.</p><p>"I'm all she has left, Eda!" Luz cried. "And because of me, now all she'll have are "have you seen this girl?" Posters and calls to the police and missing persons!"</p><p>The girl tried to wipe her tears away. But the tears wouldn't stop. </p><p>Eda stood up for a second before luz tackled her with a hug. Warm tears stained her dress as she sobbed quietly.</p><p>The witch instinctively put a hand on the back of her head and back. Returning the hug in a motherly embrace.</p><p>"We never really saw eye to eye half of the time." Luz said amidst sobs. "And I constantly got in lots of trouble she had to clean after. But we still only had each other."</p><p>Eda just sighed as she continued the embrace. "Look. Parents…. Are a whole can of demon worms I'd rather not touch. But by how you talk about her, your mother sounds like a genuinely good person. For someone who dumped you in a camp to straighten you up."</p><p>"She didn't even  wanted to do that. My old school said they would suspend me for the whole year if I didn't go there." Luz  said. Her face still buried in eda's dress.</p><p>"Sounds par for the course with school, if im being honest." Eda said in a deadpan tone.</p><p>"Eda, you think we could find a way to get me back to the human world?" Luz asked.</p><p>"Hopefully, we can." Eda answered as she pushed luz away from the embrace to see her tear-stained face. "Until then, you're going to need a lot of patience, and learn more magic to defend ourselves from Belos and his coven. Understood?"</p><p>Luz wiped the tears that stopped flowing from her eyes. "Yes, Eda."</p><p>"Now. You want to come to the market and help me buy groceries?"</p><p>"Why?" Luz asked.</p><p>"Because i can't do research with Lily breathing on my neck all the time telling me to get them" She said. </p><p>The girl let out a small chuckle. "Sounds fair, to be honest"</p><p>"Is that a yes?" </p><p>"It's a Yes, Eda." Luz said. giving one last glance at her phone before blocking it and saving it in her pocket.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>inb4 the only portal is belos' on the unity day and he manages to lead an invasion force on to the human realm and luz gets to see/save Camila with her magic.</p><p>Hope you liked this piece! please feel free to leave kudos and comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>